In the game of baseball and/or softball, bat swing speed plays an important role in the likelihood of the batter's success. For example, when a batter swings a bat at a ball, such as a baseball or a softball, a faster bat speed will result in a harder hit ball. Harder hit balls are more likely to result in successful outcomes, such as, a single, double, triple, or homerun. Typically, a batter may improve swing speed by utilizing specialized training bats. A batter may select a training bat that is of an appropriate weight for the batter's current size, age, and/or batting skills. The weight of such training bats is not adjustable. Accordingly, as a batter advances in batting skills, grows, and/or ages, the bat selected by the batter may be ineffective for training and the batter may have to select a different training bat having a suitable weight corresponding to the batter's current batting skills, size, and/or age.